


Frank's Surprise

by Daddy_Myers



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Relationship(s), Surprise Pairing, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Myers/pseuds/Daddy_Myers
Summary: Julie and Frank have some Pegging fun, but we all know the rules. No one taps ass without ghostface being a pain in one.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Julie/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 26





	Frank's Surprise

Frank didn't know how he ended up here.  
Ass up, his face buried into the sheets between his forearms, hands clasped like a prayer in stark contrast to the curses falling from his lips.

Not a clue as to how he let Julie talk him into this, let alone why it felt good; the moan Julie ripped from him when she crooked her fingers, rubbing against nerves that sent his whole stomach aflame, was deffinitally a welcome sensation.

Flushing as he heard her laugh, tossing out a half hearted curse, teeth clenching as she added a third finger, working them.  
"What was that, frankie? You aren't stuffed enough so you wanna get mouthy?"  
She mocked, and he would let his temper flare on any occasion but this.

This, he just flushed at, and chose to ignore.  
He felt bare, spread out, ass pushed up into the cool air. Julie wasn't bad at it, but she was going too slow, too little. 

He voiced as much, and couldn't help the gasp that tumbled past his parted pink lips, damp from their earlier make out session, as she pushed the strap in; she seemed to not like being told she was underperforming.

Frank stuffed his head into the pillow as her fingers ran through his hair, his hands gripping the sides of the cushion as she got seated.  
"What, this better fuckwad? All spread out for me.."  
She mused, thrusting experimentally, and Frank could all but hear the smile in her voice.

He ignored it, eyes closed as he shook his hips, starting to thrust his hips back in return so it angled just right; the way that made his cock ache between his legs, and heat crawl up his limbs.

She kept doing a half assed job at dirty talk, but at least she fucked good, he thought as she plowed into him.  
He let out a blissful huff as she found her rhythm, rubbing at his hips with her gloved hands.

He didn't know why she wore the damned things, for decoration he supposed, since they were striped and fingerless. He certainly didn't mind the soft fabric against his sides.

Slowly their sounds went up in tempo, hips thrusting back and forth as they chased their release...only to be interrupted by Julie's phone going off.  
They ignored it.  
It went off again, and again.  
Finally Julie stopped, pulling out, patting his ass as she muttered a one minute, leaving the room to take the call. Frank rested back on his knees, listening as she went downstairs and outside, probably smoking a cig as she chewed out whoever called her.

Her voice faded away, and he drifted in his hazy thoughts, waiting since he doubted she would be long.

And he was right, smiling as warm gloved hands gripped his hips, lifting them again.  
He buried his face into the pillow with a hum, wiggling his hips teasingly with a laugh.  
"Just fuck me already, I've waited 'nough."  
He said, letting out a soft moan as he felt it press back in.  
His brows pulled together and he gasped as it pushed in, deffinitally bigger than earlier.  
"Fuck, Jules, did you change toys-?"

"I don't know hot stuff, this feel like a toy to you?"  
Came a voice that...absolutely wasn't Julie.  
But it was one Frank heard yammering often enough anyhow.  
He startled, falling foreword into the sheets as he wiggled to look around, but Ghostface followed right after him; giving him the touch Julie had not, incasing his back in a warm embrace, and Frank could feel his face flush as he felt the broad chest press his own down into the bed, pinning him.

"T-The fuck, Ghostie? Didn't know you were into this dirty shit-"  
He tried, doing his best to ignore the slow grind of his surprise partners hips, and how it never ceased to hit his pleasure spot.

"Aww, if this is dirty, I can't wait to see you even more flustered, all tied up."  
Ghostface laughed, arms on either side of Frank's hips, keeping them from bucking away..like Frank would even try.  
He certainly wasn't going to waste this opportunity, and ghostie was better endowed than he had imagined.

Frank didn't bother with a reply, just cursing under his breath as ghostface slowly rubbed him just right. He didn't expect ghostface to react to that since Julie hadnt, surprised when the grinding stopped, and a hand went around his throat, lightly squeezing.  
His eyes widened, and he ignored the need that went straight down from the small action.

"Language, Frankie...you keep cursing like that, and I'm gonna need to stuff your pretty mouth, huh?"  
The larger male mocked, breath fanning against Frank's neck, making him realize ghostface had his mask half off. But ghostface didn't so much as kiss his neck, just laughing under his breath as Frank tried to wiggle his hips back, but the grip on his throat tightened just right, making him gasp.

"Bad boy. Let's try this again, huh?"  
Ghostface mocked, sitting up, a hand around Frank's neck and the other on his hip.  
"I'm gonna fuck your tight ass, and your gonna keep that pretty mouth clean, before I fuck their too. Yeah?" 

Frank could feel his face heat, as he just nodded, hair flopping, a mess against his damp forehead.  
Julie never talked like this.  
Julie never did it like this.  
And...honestly, he couldn't help that he loved it like this.

Ghostface took his nod as a yes, humming in appreciation, hand sliding back from Frank's neck, gripping his shaggy hair firmly instead.  
That was the only warning he had before a moan was ripped from him, as ghostface pulled back before slamming foreword, hitting everything just right and making him see stars.  
Deffinitally bigger than the toy.

He just went slack, letting his body sink against the bed as he was plowed into the comforter below him, no more thoughts of Julie left in his brain..hell, barely any thoughts left in their, as he focused purely on the cock inside him and the sounds that fell from his partners lips.

Oh, those sinful lips. Frank had half the mind to turn around and kiss him as thanks for the actually good fuck, if he wasn't so busy drooling on the pillow below him, as ghosties grip on his hair kept his face up, forcing his sounds to be loud, like music to the pairs ears.  
He flushed at the quips delivered, the taunts of how his 'pretty sounds' should be their own sex tape.

Frank didn't last long, already half worked up from earlier, and soon enough he was bucking and squirming under ghostface as he finished, luckily the thrusts stopped, both hands latched to Frank to keep his hips back as he whined and wiggled, eyes fluttering back as he messed the blankets below him, collapsing.

His hips stayed up, gripped by his partner.  
Frank nearly screamed when they started moving again, fucking into him as he wiggled and bucked, sensitive from his orgasm moments prior. Ghostface just laughed and Frank could feel the pulse of arousal from realizing just how strong he actually was, the way he easily pinned Frank and fucked him without even needing to take off all his layers. Hell, ghostface had barely undressed, just tilting his mask and unzipping his pants.

Frank clutched at the pillow, stiffling his soft whines now that he could easily move his head, as the brutal thrusts made his sensitive nerves steadily go haywire.  
He was hard and dripping but he barely noticed, thoughts hazy, unable to focus on much aside from the pleasurable itch and craving.

He was SO out of it, he didn't hear the door open, as a pissed Julie barged in.  
"Who the--FUCK! YOU LOCKED ME OUT JUST TO FUCK MY BOYFRIEND?!?"

No wonder she took so long to get back in.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick oneshot, couldn't get this out of my head.  
> What did you think?


End file.
